


Cresting Moon

by Kinz_The_Mighty_Poptart



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe- Powers, Canon-Typical Violence, Disclaimer: Don’t Get Too Attached to Any of the Chapters, Flashbacks, Gen, I might change some of them to better fit the plot, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Original Clans (Warriors), POV Multiple, POV Third Person, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-07 23:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15230037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinz_The_Mighty_Poptart/pseuds/Kinz_The_Mighty_Poptart
Summary: Five cats trying to uncover the history of their Clans might be in for more than they bargained for, especially when they start experiencing stange visions and developing new powers.





	1. Prologue: Treachery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set way before the events of the main story, but it will tie in eventually. Just bear with me.

     Moonlight bathed the forest, casting long shadows across the clearing.

 

A hush had descended upon the cats gathered around the edge of the clearing. Their focus was trained on their leader, a large black molly, as they waited for her to speak.

 

The black molly sat perched on the lowest branch of a well-aged oak, her piercing blue eyes were trained on a dark, red tabby shape at the base of the tree.

 

With a sigh, she looked from the red tabby to the battered group of cats mingling with the tree line.

 

 

      With a flick of her tail tip, she raised the red tabby to his feet.

 

“Stoat Tail, you are accused of murdering Tall Flame, Guardian of Fire, by his son and fellow Guardian, Smoldering Ash. As you know, the penalty for murdering a Guardian is death. Do you have anything to say for yourself?” the black mollie questioned. She kept her tone level and calm to hide the fear that she was beginning to feel.

 

She had to remain strong for her weary Tribe, the shock of Tall Flame’s death had been hard enough on them.

 

 

      Stoat Tail snorted at her words, his dark eyes glaring daggers into his leader.

 

“Tribe Mother, Black Eagle, however you prefer me to address you, Smoldering Ash is nothing but a bitter half-breed who has had a vendetta against me from day one, is it possible he murdered Tall Flame to keep me from ever becoming a Guardian? I will remind you that he has done everything in his power to keep me from my sacred destiny, this is just another scheme,” Stoat Tail revealed.

 

A small black tom broke from the group.

 

“How dare you accuse me of murdering my own father! And to save your own hide? You’re disgusting,” he snarled.

 

Stoat Tail let out a huff as he turned to address the tom.

 

 

“Smoldering Ash, do you expect the members of this tribe to believe the word of a mangy half-bred over mine?” Stoat Tail challenged.

 

He took a moment to size up the small black tom across the clearing before he spoke again, “The Tribe Mother’s decision to let you train as a Guardian was a foolish one and now look as where it’s got us.”

 

Smoldering Ash lowered himself to the ground with a hiss. His short black coat was beginning to stand up, making him look twice as big as usual.

 

Sensing an impending disaster, Black Eagle spoke again, “Enough! Smoldering Ash, stand down. As for you, Stoat Tail, you won’t be able to weasel your way out of the accusations, speak clear.”

 

 

      Smoldering Ash reluctantly rejoined the rest of the Tribe at the rest of the clearing. He shoot a parting glare in Stoat Tail’s direction before allowing himself to disappear into the crowd.

 

After he had gone, Stoat Tail turned his attention back on Black Eagle.

 

“Tribe Mother,” he pleaded, “I would like to remind you that I was in camp when Tall Flame went missing, I led a search party to find him and my search party turned up no results. It was Little Fox and Bright Flame who found him.”

 

Black Eagle regarded him in silence, her icy eyes bore into his ginger pelt making him squirm.

 

“Perhaps they did it,” Stoat Tail suggested when Black Eagle said nothing.

 

 

      An earsplitting yowl erupted from the crowd. The sound of paws pounding earth could be heard, then a chocolate tortoiseshell molly appeared at Stoat Tail’s side.

 

“Lies!” she spat, inches from Stoat Tail’s face. “You dare slander me and my father for your own selfish gain? What reason would either of us have for killing Tall Flame? What reason would Smoldering Ash have?”

 

Stoat Tail chortled at Bright Flame’s anger.

 

“If you got as angry at Tall Flame as you are at meit’s easy to imagine you killing him and then trying to hide the evidence,” Stoat Tail retorted.

 

“Tall Flame was kind and fair, I have had no quarrels with him.”

 

 

      Black Eagle finally spoke again, “Bright Flame is right Stoat Tail, there is no motive for Little Fox, Smoldering Ash, or Bright Flame herself to murder Tall Flame, they are all already members of the Fire Guard.”

 

Bright Flame turned her gaze on Black Eagle. “Tribe Mother, if I may, will you allow me to speak?”

 

“Say what you must Bright Flame.”

 

Bright Flame dipped her head to her leader, then turned to address the Tribe.

 

“When Little Fox and I found Tall Flame he had dark ginger fur between his claws, much like the dark ginger fur that is currently missing from Stoat Tail’s shoulders and chest.”

 

 

      Smoldering Ash took the opportunity to step forward again as Bright Flame was displaying the fur.

 

“Tribe Mother, may I add to Bright Flame’s claims?”

 

“Go on.”

 

Smoldering Ash stood at Bright Flame’s side and spoke.

 

“My fellow tribals, it’s common knowledge that Stoat Tail has always been trying to weasel his way into Fire Guard. How he spouts endlessly about how it’s his “birth right”. Is it such a stretch to believe that he decided to murder his way in? That he got it in his mind to kill the next unlucky member that ventured out alone to create an opening? And that my father was just that unlucky member.”

 

 

Murmurs of agreement began to arise from the crowd.

 

Black Eagle flicked her tail again to quiet them.

 

A solemn quiet descended on the Tribe, an air of foreboding crept over them.

 

Black Eagle dismissed Smoldering Ash and Bright Flame with a flick of her tail, and they padded slowly back to tree line. She alone would handle Stoat Tail.

 

The slow pace of the two Fire Guardians added to the tension in the air. Stoat Tail fidgeted in place, much like a powder keg rigged to explode.

 

The Tribe watched him with weary eyes.

 

 

      Black Eagle straightened her posture and cleared her throat, once again breaking the tension.

 

“Stoat Tail, for your crimes against the Tribe of the Cresting Moon and the Fire Guard, I, as Tribe Mother, sentence you to death. Cloudy Night, Shooting Star, take him away,” Black Eagle boomed.

 

Stoat Tail crumpled to the ground and let out a mournful yowl.

 

“Tribe Mother, please spare me.”

 

“I will show you the same curtesy you showed Tall Flame, may the Ancestors have mercy on your soul.”

 

Black Eagle gazed up at the stars peering through the canopy in a refusal to meet Stoat Tail’s gaze.

 

Stoat Tail turned his gaze on the steadily approaching black and white tom and white molly.

 

 

      “No!” He yowled. He leapt to his feet and ran for the tree line.

 

“I won’t take this lying down,” Stoat Tail refused.

 

He bolted, disappearing into the forest.

 

Cloudy Night and Shooting Star began to pursue him.

 

 

      “No.” Black Eagle mewed, stopping them in their tracks, “Let him run.”

 

“But, Tribe Mother-” Cloudy Night protested. Black Eagle cut him off.

 

“If he will not die with honor, let him run. I refuse to waste my efforts on a coward. We will kill him if he ever returns.”

 

Cloudy Night nodded solemnly, though he was not happy.

 

“What harm could come of letting a coward such as Stoat Tail live? It’s not like he can do much more harm nor can he survive out there alone.”

 

With that, Black Eagle leapt down from her perch, signaling to the Tribe that they could return to their lives and duties. The matter with Stoat Tail had been settled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first ever published Warriors Fic. Be sure to comment with feedback to let me know how I’m doing!


	2. Allegiances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Allegiances for ScorchClan, SplashClan, and SwiftClan.

**ScorchClan**

_Leader:_ Aspenstar- a large, thick-furred, ginger and white molly with green eyes

_Deputy:_ Beetleflight-a long-legged, sleek black tom with green eyes

_Medicine Cat:_ Fawnberry- a pale brown spotted tabby molly with a white chest and blue eyes (Moonpaw)

_Warriors:_  

Snowfeather- a fluffy white molly with bright yellow eyes

Eaglestorm- a golden-brown tabby tom with dark blue eyes

Birchdapple- a mottled, pale brown tabby molly with green eyes

Russetcall- a dark ginger tabby tom with green eyes

Thornjaw- a broad-shouldered, torbie molly with dark amber eyes

Frostbird- a pretty, dilute calico molly with amber eyes

Leafmist- a pretty, dilute tortoiseshell molly with yellow eyes

Swiftwing- a small, cream tabby tom with amber eyes (Mothpaw)

Milkspots- a black and white tom with blue eyes

Brambleflower- a lithe, dark brown tabby and white molly with blue eyes (Oakpaw)

Swallowspring- a lithe, brown tabby molly with white paws and blue eyes (Dawnpaw)

Smokefall- a lean, long-legged, black tom with white markings and large amber eyes (Juniperpaw)

Owlfoot- a lean, long-legged black tom with white markings and large amber eyes (Larkpaw)

Stagblaze- a big, broad-shouldered, dark ginger tabby tom with green eyes (Quailpaw)

Honeydapple- a big, cinnamon tortie and white molly with green eyes

 Willowheart- a mottled, gray tabby molly with green eyes

Ivycloud- a mottled, gray tabby and white molly with blue eyes

Mousepelt- a small, grayish-brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Ferntail- a small, sleek, gray tabby molly with yellow eyes

Finchwhisker- a handsome, thick-furred, dark ginger tom with bright green eyes

Thrushnose- a small, brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Robinthroat- a small, blue-caramel tortie molly with blue eyes

Littlestripe- a small, cream tabby tom with blue eyes

Lightningpath- a sleek, black tom with bright yellow eyes

Shrewfang- a dark gray tabby molly with pale blue eyes

Toadshade- a long-legged, black tom with pale amber eyes

Driftclaw- a dark, mottled, grayish-brown tabby molly with green eyes

Sunbelly- a stocky ginger tabby tom with pale amber eyes

Brightsong- a broad-shouldered, ginger tabby tom with dark amber eyes

Flowerfur- a lithe, pale gray molly with pale blue eyes

Plumface- a pretty, lithe, blue-gray molly with dark blue eyes

_Apprentices:_

Quailpaw- a mottled, gray tabby tom with dark blue eyes

Larkpaw- a thick-furred, mottled, chocolate tortie and white molly with yellow eyes 

Juniperpaw- a big, blue-gray and white tom with blue eyes

Mothpaw- a pretty, soft-furred, cinnamon tortie and white molly with green eyes

Oakpaw- a cinnamon tabby tom with green eyes 

Dawnpaw- a fawn-cream tortie molly with green eyes 

Moonpaw- a pretty, thick-furred, white molly with bright amber eyes

_Queens:_

Sorrelbright- a pretty, soft-furred, dilute tortoiseshell and white molly with green eyes (Mother to Milkspots’ kits: Mosskit and Firekit. Foster Mother to: Applekit and Starlingkit)

Poppycloud- a thick-furred calico molly with yellow-green eyes (Mother to Toadshade’s kits: Acornkit and Mintkit)

_Kits:_

Mosskit- a small, soft-furred gray and white tom with blue eyes

Firekit- a dark tortoiseshell molly with green eyes 

Applekit- a lean, cinnamon tortoiseshell molly with green eyes 

Starlingkit- a blue-cream tortoiseshell molly with blue eyes 

Acornkit- a long-legged, dark ginger tabby tom with pale amber eyes 

Mintkit- a mottled, pale gray tabby molly with pale green eyes 

  _Elders:_

Tanglefur- a dark gray molly with a tangled pelt and yellow eyes

Waspclaw- a silver tabby tom with pale blue eyes

Dapplesun- a dappled tortoiseshell molly with dark green eyes

 

**SplashClan**

_Leader:_  Otterstar-a long-bodied, sleek, reddish-brown tabby tom with green eyes

_Deputy:_   ~~~~Lilyspots- a cream and white molly with blue eyes

_Medicine Cat:_ Rainwhisker- a dark gray tabby tom with pale blue eyes (Duckpaw)

_Warriors:_

Darkcloud- a sleek, black tom with a plumy tail and pale yellow eyes

Brindlestripe- a dark brown tabby molly with clear green eyes

Ambernose- a dark ginger tabby tom with yellow eyes

Newtspeckle- a mottled, smoke tortoiseshell molly with green eyes

Hollowhawk- a speckled, gray tabby tom with dark amber eyes

Sandpelt- a sleek, cream tabby tom with amber eyes

Sunpool- a pretty, cream tortie molly with amber eyes (Mallowpaw)

Marshface- a pale ginger tabby tom with green eyes

Dapplesong- a dilute torbie molly with amber eyes (Ivypaw)

Leopardfang- a dilute torbie molly with amber eyes (Riverpaw)

Troutflight- a mottled, dark gray tabby tom with green eyes (Silverpaw)

Reedtail- a thick-furred, dark brown tabby tom with a plumy tail and blue eyes (Perchpaw)

Pebblefoot- a small, sleek, thick-furred, gray tabby tom with pale green eyes

Pouncefang- a sturdy, sleek, thick-furred, dark gray tom with green eyes

Pinesplash- a large, broad-shouldered, dark ginger tabby tom with blue-green eyes (Turtlepaw)

Shellshine- a small, pretty, sleek, cream smoke tortoiseshell and white molly with dark blue eyes

Pikestorm- a gray ticked tabby tom with one blue eye and one yellow eye (Lakepaw)

Ripplewish- a sleek, black molly with pale blue eyes

Blizzardleap- a thick-furred, silver tabby molly with blue eyes

Dovefeather- a thick-furred, sleek, silver tabby and white molly with blue eyes

Primrosetail- a pale brown tabby molly with bright green eyes

Rushspring- a pale brown tabby molly with pale yellow eyes

Minnowheart- a small, gray-brown molly with amber eyes

Heronwing- a long-legged, gray tabby and white tom with blue eyes

Hailfin- a gray tabby and white tom with pale blue eyes

Sweetfish- a pretty, blue smoke molly with ice blue eyes

Stonerush- a dark gray smoke tom with clear amber eyes

Beaverpelt- a sleek, dark brown torbie molly with green eyes

Mudcreek- a thick-furred, reddish-brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Salmonfur- a thick-furred, dusky brown tabby tom with a plumy tail and green eyes

_Apprentices:_

Silverpaw- a silver tabby molly with dark blue eyes 

Duckpaw- a fluffy, white tom with bright green eyes

Lakepaw- a mottled blue-gray tabby tom with blue eyes 

Mallowpaw- a dilute torbie molly with pale amber eyes

Ivypaw- a gray tabby and white molly with green eyes

Perchpaw- a dark gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Riverpaw- a sleek, black tom with pale blue eyes 

Turtlepaw- a pretty, sleek, smoke torbie molly with amber eyes 

_Queens:_

Whiterapid- a sleek, sturdy, white molly with green eyes (Mother to Heronwing’s kits: Icekit and Frogkit)

Palemoon- a sleek, white molly with very few gray markings and pale green eyes (Mother to Stonerush’s kits: Beechkit, Brookkit, and Cloudkit)

Flowermist- a cream torbie molly with amber eyes (Mother to Pinesplash’s kit: Stormkit)

_Kits:_

Icekit- a small, sleek, white molly with ice blue eyes 

Frogkit- a sturdy, gray tabby and white tom with green eyes 

Beechkit- a pale gray tabby tom with pale green eyes 

Brookkit- a dark gray smoke and white molly with warm amber eyes 

Cloudkit- a fluffy, white tom with dark amber eyes 

Stormkit- a dark tortoiseshell and white molly with amber eyes

_Elders:_

Pricklefur- a sleek, dark gray tom with blue eyes

Pearshade- a cream tortoiseshell molly with green eyes

Emberclaw- a dark ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

 

**SwiftClan**

_Leader: ~~~~ ~~~~_Sagestar- a lithe, lilac tabby molly with dark blue eyes

_Deputy:_ Sedgetail- a lean, sturdy, pale brown tabby molly with pale amber eyes

  _Medicine Cat:_  Sheepnose- a fluffy, thick-furred, white tom with dark amber eyes (Sloepaw)

  _Warriors:_

_Prairierunners:_

Smallhare- a small, pale brown tabby tom with pale amber eyes

Heathereyes- a lithe, lilac tabby molly with dark blue eyes

Fuzzyfern- a lithe, long-haired, thick-furred white tom with dark amber eyes

Berrybreeze- a small, pale gray tabby molly with yellow eyes

Skywillow- a small, gray tabby and white molly with blue eyes

Windwhisker- a small, lean, black molly with amber eyes

Cardinalswoop- a long-legged, ginger tabby tom with amber eyes (Breezepaw)

Petalwind- a small, gray molly with pale blue eyes (Fennelpaw)

Stoatjaw- a lean, dark ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

Deerfoot- a lean, lithe, dusky brown tabby tom with blue eyes (Buffalopaw)

Rabbitflight- a lean, long-legged, brown and white tom with green eyes

Briarleaf- a mottled dark brown tabby molly with amber eyes

Gorseleap- a lithe, cream tabby tom with bright yellow eyes

Graymist- a small, pale gray tabby molly with pale green eyes

Nettlefrost- a small, thick-furred, pale gray tabby and white tom with pale blue eyes

Cherryspring- a long-legged, mottled tortoiseshell molly with amber eyes

_Tunnelrunners:_

Cloverstripe- a sturdy, dark brown tabby molly with green eyes

Haytuft- a sturdy, pale cream tabby tom with pale yellow eyes

Badgerfur- a small, sturdy, black and white molly with amber eyes

Foxnose- a lean, sturdy, ginger tabby molly with pale green eyes

Slatestep- a big, sturdy, black tom with amber eyes

Tansyspots- a cream torbie and white molly with yellow eyes (Rootpaw)

Dustbird- a small, sturdy, gray-brown tom with pale amber eyes(Hollypaw)

Ashcloud- a small, gray tabby tom with pale amber eyes

Adderheart- a big, broad, dark ginger tabby tom with amber eyes (Duskpaw)

Oatdrop- a sturdy, cream tabby tom with bright yellow eyes

Mulepounce- a sturdy, torbie molly with dark green eyes

Crowswipe- a big, black tom with dark amber eyes

Darkthistle- a sturdy, sleek black molly with yellow eyes

Rockdust- a sturdy, mottled, dark gray tabby tom with bright amber eyes

_Apprentices:_

Buffalopaw- a big, dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Rootpaw- a small, smoke tortoiseshell molly with green eyes 

Breezepaw- a small, dark blue-gray molly with dark blue eyes

Duskpaw- a sturdy, dark blue-gray tom with green eyes

Sloepaw- a small, dark blue-gray molly with bright green eyes

Fennelpaw- a lean, long-legged black tom with bright green eyes

Hollypaw- a small, pretty, tortoiseshell molly with amber eyes

_ Queens: _

Swamptail- a pretty, lilac tabby molly with dark green eyes (Mother to Adderheart’s kits: Molekit and Hawkkit)

Tawnyflower- a lean, cream torbie molly with amber eyes (Mother to: Daisykit and Ryekit)

Tumblefeather- a thick-furred, mottled dark brown tabby molly with amber eyes (Mother to Oatdrop’s kits: Nightkit and Brackenkit)

_Kits:_

Molekit\- a lithe, dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes 

Hawkkit- a small, dark torbie molly with amber eyes

Daisykit- a small, cream tortie and white molly with blue-green eyes 

Ryekit- a big, black and white tom with amber eyes

Nightkit- a thick-furred, mottled, dark brown, almost black, tom with pale amber eyes

Brackenkit- a small, mottled chocolate torbie molly with yellow eyes

_Elders:_

Goosewhisker- a thick-furred, gray tabby and white molly with blue eyes

Thistlestorm- a thick-furred, black tom with green eyes

Marigoldbreeze- a pale tortoiseshell molly with amber eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just thought I would go ahead and add the Allegiances because I’ve had them ready for so long. The next chapter will probably go up late today or sometime tomorrow.


End file.
